


Take A Slice

by Razzledazzlebabey



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dreamwastaken, Minecraft - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Bruises, Choking, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, another glass animals inspired fic, blowjob, dreamnap, dubcon, no beta we die like men, slight mentions of george but he doesnt make an apperance, theres no actual penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzledazzlebabey/pseuds/Razzledazzlebabey
Summary: He looked up as Dream looked down upon him, standing tall. His stare felt scrutinizing, but it only made Sapnap’s mind buzz with a sick kind of pleasure.“Let me make you feel good, please.” He said, his voice hoarse but still wanting, he couldn’t be satisfied.Dream sighed and took a step closer, a gentle hand tangling itself into Sapnap’s hair. He keened into the tender touch.“You’re sick.” Dream uttered.“I know I am.” Sapnap replied breathlessly.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Take A Slice

**Author's Note:**

> overall warning for toxic relationships and some harsh degradation. as usual, if any cc requests this be taken down, it will be deleted. enjoy <3 - Razz

Sapnap’s shoulders sag in disappointment as Dream briskly walks by him, the nether star from the fallen wither still held in his hands. He did everything he asked, he did everything he fucking asked.   
Dream wanted a nether star? Sapnap killed the wither for him. Dream wanted another trident? Sapnap grinded for it. Dream wanted fucking anything? Sapnap would do it for him. That’s just how he was. He loved Dream, he just wanted Dream to love him back. Not even love, really. All he wanted was for Dream to give him the tiniest bit of praise, any amount of fucking recognition, a simple “I’m proud of you.” would do wonders for him.

But, nothing. He gets nothing. Dream wouldn’t even spare a glance for him, and it hurt. He felt crushed, he would rather jump into a pit of lava than feel the burning regret for trying to do something once more blossoming in his chest.   
His face flushed with warmth in shame and anger as Dream continued to walk away from him.   
“You’re not even gonna thank me?” Sapnap questioned, turning to look towards the other. 

Dream stood still for a moment before sighing and his eyes met with Sapnap’s. “I didn’t ask you to do anything for me. I didn’t want you to, either.” His tone was soft, but condescending, as if he was talking to a nagging child. “I would prefer it if you didn't do anything for me, but you always do. Why? You want my approval so bad, and for what?” 

The air was thick, and silent. Sapnap’s ears rang as he quickly looked down at the ground. Why did he want Dream’s approval so bad? What did Dream ever do for him besides make him feel ashamed and worthless? He stayed quiet as he felt Dream’s eyes rake him. “I’m sorry.” He choked out. His gaze stayed lowered as he heard Dream approach him, the click of his heel haunting his mind. 

Sapnap felt calloused fingers hook underneath his jaw, forcing him to meet the blank stare of Dream’s mask as he caught a glimpse of bright green eyes underneath. 

“Sorry?” He sneered. “For what? For wanting my praise so bad? For competing for my affection?” Dream’s voice rose in volume as he continued. 

“I..I..” Sapnap stuttered, the urge to back away from Dream grew but he couldn’t pull himself away. 

“Oh! I know what you’re sorry for.” His hold tightened as he leaned closer to Sapnap’s face. ‘You’re sorry that you fell in love with your best friend and thought you could even fucking compare to George.” 

Dream let go and took a step back. 

Shakily, Sapnap let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. His fingers curled as his nails dug harshly into his palm. Willingly, this time, he forced himself to look up at Dream, who stood calm and collected.   
His entire body shook, with anxiety, anger, shame, sadness, and who even knows. It just hurt, it felt like he had been shot, but he didn’t want to break down in front of Dream. He couldn’t, he didn’t want to show Dream how much he valued his word, and how much he really mattered to him. 

The familiar click of heels on stone hit his ears, and his eyes focused once more to watch Dream walking away from him. He wouldn’t, would he? If he asked, if he begged, would Dream stay?   
Before Sapnap had a chance to stop himself, he grabbed onto Dream’s wrist and tugged on it slightly. “Don’t...Don’t go.” He whispered, still unable to hold eye contact out of humiliation. 

He could almost see the devilish smirk on Dream’s face as he let Sapnap hold onto him. 

He turned and took Sapnap’s hand in his. “Beg for it.” 

Sapnap felt his eyes begin to tear up. “Please don’t go.” His voice was trembling. “Please just stay with me, even if it's to call me a worthless piece of shit, I don't care. I don’t care, I...I need you.” His tone was strained as his thoughts became words, and Dream watched him suffer. 

Dream moved to cup Sapnap’s face as tears streaked his cheeks, though the gentle gesture was backhanded. 

“Tell me you’ll do anything for me.” He muttered. 

“I’ll do anything for you, Dream.” Sapnap replied without hesitation. 

Dream’s thumb rested on his bottom lip, the tip of it barely touching the dulled tops of Sapnap’s teeth. He was taking his sweet time in doing what he wanted. He wanted to enjoy seeing Sapnap so desperate, and that’s what he was gonna do.   
Dream hummed quietly and placed his hand back at his side, lightly pushing the other against the wall of the room. Sapnap complied and allowed himself to be pressed up against the wall, his heart racing at how little distance there was between him and Dream. 

He felt Dream’s hand around his throat, it kept a light hold but was left as a reminder of what he could do. Warmth pooled in his stomach, an intoxicating mix of anticipation and pleasure. The slightest touch from Dream made his heart do flips, he felt like he was in fucking heaven even if he was being used and belittled. 

“Please..” He purred. Though, he grew tired of teasing quickly. 

Dream’s fingers tapped against Sapnap’s neck while he sat silent for a moment to watch him squirm. He tipped up his mask to expose his mouth. “What makes you think you deserve what you’re asking for?” He murmured, taking a quick look at the man in his hands. 

“Fuck.” Sapnap inhaled harshly as his hips involuntarily bucked forward. “I don’t, I don’t. I just need you, please. I’ve never needed something so bad in my life.” 

Dream snickered. “All I’ve done is barely touch you and you’re this needy? Tell me, Sapnap, what do you think about me that makes you so needy? What do you fantasize about me?” His smug smile was visible. 

Sapnap whimpered and screwed his eyes shut in embarrassment. “Don’t make me.” He whined. 

Dream squeezed his throat for a second and then let go. “You said you’d do anything for me.” 

A low mewl Sapnap’s mouth. “I-I think about getting on my knees for you and you forcing me to deep throat your cock. I think about you calling me a good slut while I choke on you. And…” His voice trailed off as his mind drifted back to the feeling of Dream’s fingers around his neck. “And you leaving bruises all over my body so everyone knows what a whore I am for you.” He managed to spit out, his mind flashing to the times he sat in bed touching himself to the thought of Dream late at night.   
Dream’s smirk grew. “Imagine how fucked you have to be to think about someone that hates you like that. I didn’t realize you were such a degenerate, Sapnap.” 

His voice peaked in pitch. “I’m not a fucking degenerate.” 

“Oh, but you are. And I wanna bet you get off on me calling you one. I wanna bet you like it when I treat you as if you’re worthless, when I tell you I fucking hate you and you’ll never mean anything to me.” Dream nudged his knee in between Sapnap’s legs as he leaned in closer to him, his lips brushing against his ears. 

“I bet you think about more than what you just told me. I’d bet you think about me telling you how useless you are, how you’re nothing but a toy for my amusement, and you always crawl back to me for more. Back to me because nobody can hurt you like I can.” Dream accidentally kept rubbing up against Sapnap’s painfully hard cock while speaking, reveling in the flood of whimpers and quiet moans that came from his mouth. 

Sapnap was panting heavily, his face flushed red and covered in a light layer of sweat.   
“Touch me, please. I can’t fucking take it, I need you, Dream. Put me in my fucking place, I don’t care. I need you, plea-” His desperate pleading was cut short by the sudden harsh hold on his throat. A loud whine escaped him. 

“Touch you? You think I want to fucking touch you? You’re pathetic, writhing under me like a worm. I decided to be gracious and use you for my pleasure, since all you do is whine and bitch for me like a rejected puppy.” Dream seethed, feeling Sapnap’s pulse under his fingers as he choked him.   
“Is that understood?” He added in a calmer tone. 

Sapnap nodded fervently, barely being able to whisper. “Yes, Dream.”

“Good.” And he lets go.

Sapnap gasps and sputters, coughing violently as he falls to his knees. He never thought he would get here. He never thought he would sit in front of Dream on his knees, gasping for air after being told he was pathetic. And he liked it. He loved it, even. He dreamed of this moment and it finally came. He was going to take full advantage of it.   
He looked up as Dream looked down upon him, standing tall. His stare felt scrutinizing, but it only made Sapnap’s mind buzz with a sick kind of pleasure. 

“Let me make you feel good, please.” He said, his voice hoarse but still wanting, he couldn’t be satisfied. 

Dream sighed and took a step closer, a gentle hand tangling itself into Sapnap’s hair. He keened into the tender touch. 

“You’re sick.” Dream uttered.

“I know I am.” Sapnap replied breathlessly. 

Dream unzipped his pants, pulling out his hardened dick, the tip smeared in milky precum. Sapnap hesitated before he grabbed it. Though, not hesitating to start licking his cock as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. He almost couldn’t believe this was real until Dream grew impatient and forced him to swallow all of him, causing him to gag and his eyes to tear up. His hand kept him down, Sapnap’s hands gripping onto Dream’s thighs.   
Dream threw his head back and let out a quiet groan, slowly moving Sapnap himself, his fingers curled around the dark brown locks of hair. As much as he wanted to beat the shit out of him, his warm mouth felt good around his length, he thought as he let out another moan.

“Fuck, you’re such a whore for letting me use you like a fucking fleshlight.” He growled, pushing Sapnap’s head down further, the lewd moans he made vibrating around his dick. 

“I wonder how many other men have cum down this throat, huh? You’re so fucking shameless, it’s disgusting.” Dream continued to throatfuck him, moving at a faster pace as he felt his orgasm coming.   
“It’s so entertaining to watch you be a whore for me. I’d bet you’d suck every cock in the world if I told you to, hm?” 

Sapnap nodded slightly, saying something that sounded like a very muffled ‘Yes.’ 

Dream snickered at the yearning man below him, who was so desperate just for his touch, for his anything. Who knew how low he would go just for Dream, how far he would take anything just for the sake of Dream to notice him. It was pathetic, really, to do anything and everything simply for a bit of attention. Not that Dream didn’t mind, loving the idea of someone to make cry and bruise to let out a little stress.   
Sapnap would take anything from him, even if it meant he was going to end up a broken mess and hating himself after. He wanted this for so long, he just wanted a bit of praise, and if it comes from him whoring himself out for Dream, so be it. 

Dream repeats swears under his breath as the tight feeling in his stomach begins to unravel. Roughly, he tears Sapnap off of him, taking his length in his hand as his cum spurted out, landing mostly on Sapnap’s face and hair. 

Without missing a beat, Sapnap swiped his fingers across his face to gather the opaque fluid and dip them into his mouth. He palmed himself through his sweatpants as he continued to eat the cum that was left on his face. 

A click of a heel caught his attention, his gaze glancing back up to see Dream taking a step back, looking unfazed.   
“You’re fun, Sapnap. But, you’ll never be anything to me besides a whore. Don’t get your hopes up.” And he turns to walk away, leaving Sapnap to himself

This time, he couldn’t make him stay. Dream left him here alone, still hard as fuck and wanting for his touch. He sighed, sliding his hands into his pants, he felt fucking disgusting and he loved it. His thumb swiped over his tip, soaked with precum and still leaking. He shivered at the fact he was jerking off to a man who left him on the floor like some cheap hooker, and despite that he started pumping his cock, squeezing slightly as he tried to imagine how rough Dream would be with him. Dream wouldn't even use his hands, he’d make Sapnap grind and rut on his leg, like a mindless dog.   
Sapnap closed his eyes as he tried to imagine Dream telling him how stupid he looked while he whimpers and whines while rubbing on his thigh. 

His fingers lightly traced over the forming bruises on his neck from where Dream choked him, pressing down on them to feel the soreness as he continued to buck into his hand. His quiet mewls and moans grow louder as he feels himself get closer to climax, moving faster and faster until he cums all inside his underwear to the thought of Dream telling him how he’ll be nothing more than a toy.   
Slowly, he pulls his hand out, the sticky liquid stuck on his fingers. He sighs and falls onto his back, hands laid still by his side. Maybe he really was a degenerate.


End file.
